


The Belt

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-06
Updated: 2003-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane holds tightly to the tag team title belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Triple threat tag-team match RAW 31/03/2003

The moon had not risen fully, yet Kane could see everything as clear as day. It was just one hold-over from years spent in darkness, and probably the only advantage given by those years. Even now Kane shunned the sun's light and even electrical lamps. The only light he trusted was the faint flickering light of fire. Fire that he loved and loathed, that had been his only companion for such a long time.

He had thought that fire was the only thing he could love but he had proved himself wrong. He loved his brother, he really did, but as with fire he hated 'Taker too, hated him for leaving Kane to rot. Yes, he believed 'Taker when he said that he hadn't known that Kane was alive, yet somewhere inside the crying little boy couldn't forgive him for his desertion.

Everything Kane loved he hated, except one thing, one person. Rob.

Who was as oblivious to this as he was to most things.

Rob who could sleep, did sleep, had to sleep since he was doing all the driving. Rob whose deep dreaming breaths kept as good a time as the clock on the wall.

They slept in twin rooms to keep down the costs, and beautiful, oblivious Rob was the only person Kane had ever roomed with who never asked why he kept the mask on all the time, who never asked why Kane stayed awake until Rob was asleep. All Rob ever said was that if Kane was happy then he was cool with it.

Rob was cool with most things. As long as someone didn't object to his habits, then he didn't object to theirs. So Rob slept on oblivious to Kane's concentrated gaze.

So beautiful, so calm, so supple, so everything that Kane could never be. These midnight opportunities were the only chance that Kane had to touch what would never be his. To lightly glide a palm across the honey-coloured hair, so soft.

Kane realised his love would never be returned, that the only reason Rob had anything to do with him was their tag team. And now this belt that held them together, tighter than lovers.

A belt that was hard won, that anyone who wanted to take it away would find even harder lost. To lose the belt meant losing Rob, losing all that Kane purely loved. They would find Kane an impossible adversary, unstoppable in his quest to keep the belt which he held so dear. Held instead of Rob. The belt that Kane held so tight to him now that it would surely bend and buckle.

An inadequate substitute for sure but the cool touch of the belt was all of Rob that he had, tangible evidence of their partnership. Rob had held this belt, held it tight against his chest. So Kane held what Rob had held, and came as close as he ever would to holding Rob.  
~~~~


End file.
